What if?
by HinaRukiMione
Summary: What if Hinata met Sasuke and Itachi at the age of 3?What if she was on team 7?How would these significant changes flip the world of Naruto?ItaHinaSasuNaru


**Hey guys I came up with this new story just now and I wanted to see if yall like it!Enjoy!**

**Xxx**

The rain pelted down hard on us like sharp rocks. All you could hear was the rain drops as it smacked the ground,harsh,haggard,tired breaths,and our blood pour to the floor from our wounds,mixing with the puddles of rain water. I glared at the person in front of me with all the hate in the world. I spat out "Y-your s-s-such a liar …..and a traitor. ….You know I have always hated you,ever since the first day we met. Now that he's gone I can finally kill you once and for all like I should have did. Years ago."

The person I now hated most in the world just smiled at me and asked softly "Is that all Sasuke?" The person laughed at me and I glared even harsher. The person shook it's head and said happily "It's funny. I mean how different you and me are. Even scarier how much we are alike. But you know Sasuke the one thing that will always be different about us is...that I am not afraid to say that I love you."

My onyx eyes changed from deep black to the infamous mangekyou sharingan. The person smiled happily looking at me with those eyes filled with love. "That's right Sasuke Uchia I love you. A-and no matter how hard I try,no matter how much I HATE it. My heart,my body,my soul will always belong to you."

"LIAR!" I screamed as I charged up chidori. My last and final justu with all my strengthen and power. The person just smiled that sickening smile at me.

"That's it Sasuke. Use the rest of the strength you have I will also. Because this is it. This is what you have been waiting for. This is where we see who is the strongest and who is the weakest. This is where we will see who will conquer and who will falter. This is where where we see who lives on from here and...who dies from here."

The person also charged up a white,bright ball of light. We held our attacks at our sides. Me glaring. The other smiling. As if on Que we both ran at each other at top speed.

We both shouted our techniques names as we stuck out each others hands.

"Chidori!"

"Ridori!"

There was a huge explosion of white and blue as their techniques met. When the smoke,dust,and light faded the two figures stood arms still held out,frozen. "Seems...like you won this one...Sasuke."The person smiled with red teeth as they coughed out blood and fell backwards on the ground.

I stared at the dying body on the ground with a satisfied smirk and a glare. The person just smiled right back up to me. "What if we became best friends?"

I looked confused at the person dying in front of me. "What if we trained together?What if I help you get revenge?What if I made you happy?What if I made you smile again?What if he became our friend?What if I liked him?What if I liked you too?What if we went out?What if you die?What if I lose?What if he comes for you? What if I hate you? What if I come for you?"

I growled as I yelled "What do these questions have to do with anything! Stop it!Shut up!Just die already."

The person only continued talking while staring at me with so much love. "What if I loved you?" The person laughed a bitter sweet laugh as I stared on angrily. "Haha! You know Sasuke. My life was full of what if's. Do you remember? Do you remember each and every memory of us together? The three of us?You...Me...and Itachi? All of my what if's?"

My eyes widened as my sharingan faded away. My face went into one of horror as I fell to my knees in the pool of blood that was created from the person in front of me.

"H-Hi...H-H-Hinata..." Hinata smiled at me with her bloodied teeth and her pale as snow face. "Yep. It's me Suke-chan." I tried to cup her face with my trembling,wet hands. "Wh-what have I done."

"It's...alright...Sasuke." She said as she brought her bloodied hand up slowly to my cheek and caressed it smearing her blood all over my face.

"Hinata hold on...I'll get some help just stay with me!" I said getting up to go get Sakura but she stopped me by tapping five spots on each of my legs,making my legs immobile causing me to fall back down right in my spot.

"Hinata! You need help your losing so much blood...so much blood." She just shook her head no. Her eyes started to drop as I screamed for help. I heard her whisper as I screamed.

"I love you Sasuke. But I also loved Itachi,I tired hating you so much after you killed him but...I just couldn't. No matter where I go I will love you both. No matter what I do I will love you. If I am ever reborn into another person it doesn't matter I will still love you. I will always fall back in love with you over and over. I will...always...fall back in love...with my two...Uchia's."

I could only watch on and scream mournfully as she closed her eyes and let out her final breath along with her last breath she said "Do you hear me Sasuke...Itatchi...even in death I will always love you...both of you. I will always fall back in love with you over and...over again...in...love...with...you."

I stopped screaming as I looked at her angelic face in my lap. She died with the most happiest expression I have seen on anyone. I could hear someone screaming and crying in agony in the background of my despair. 'What is that?Is that...me? I thought and my thoughts were confirmed as I felt the tears on my face mix with the rain and blood on my face,my lungs burning with my screams of complete loss.

When I could scream no more I fell forward on top of her body hugging it to me tightly. I was dying slowly but surely from blood loss and hypothermia. "Can you hear me...Hinata...My love...Do you remember how the three of us even met?...How we even got to this present time?I do...I remember it like it was yesterday."

**Sasuke's Pov**

"I refuse to go Nii-san." I said strictly as I glared up at my brother from my position on the floor. I was playing with my toy's in my room when all of a sudden my brother walked in. He usually knocked but I didn't mind. I had smiled up at him and asked him if he finally wanted to play with me. He smiled at me and motioned with his finger for me to come forward. I did so and he flicked me in the head with his same mocking smile saying. "Maybe later Sasuke-kun."

"I hate it when you always do that!"I pouted angrily and rubbed my forehead as I went back in my spot and continued playing.

I glared up at him as I asked "Then why did you come in here Nii-san?" He smiled at me almost guiltily, 'Ha maybe he is finally feeling guilty because of how he never wants to play with me or train with me,he gives excuses all the time. Humph serves him right.' I thought evilly with a smirk.

"Mother asked me to come and inform you that she set up a play date for you and me with the Hyuuga clan heir." I immediately opened my mouth to protest but Itachi continued cutting me off "Father expects BOTH of us to attend and will be very disappointed if we do not. He says if this all works out the Hyuuga's will become one of our biggest allies."

I glared at Itatchi as he smirked at me. 'He wasn't sorry at all! Nii-san you...!' I thought as I grumbled crossing my little arms over my chest "Fine..." Itatchi put his hand on my head and messed up my hair as he gave me a small smile. I didn't even bother to take his hand off. 'He always does it so what's the point?' I thought grumpily as he took his hand off my head turning his back to me and walking to the door. He slid the bamboo door open and took a step out.

"And Sasuke-kun..."I heard Itachi's low drawl.

"Hmmmm." I answered distractedly as I played with my dinosaur and toy town.

"The Hyuuga heir is... a girl." I dropped my T-Rex as I looked up at Itatchi just to get a glimpse of his smiling face as he shut the door. I got up on my tiny legs and ran to the door I slid it open so fast it slammed against itself.

I ran down the hallway as I screamed.

"MOTHER!"

**Xxx**

**Hinata's Pov**

I held my mother's hand with a big smile and blush as we walked to the Uchia compound. I looked up at my mother with admiration. "Say Mamma,what if they don't like me?" I said in my tiny,soft voice.

She turned her thin,frail,beautiful,flushed face my direction and smiled a dazzling smile. "My little Hina,your such a special person,so sweet,so kind,so forgiving. If they can't see that then they are blind to mot see such a great person kami has created."

I smiled up even wider at my mother. "Thanks Mama." She smiled down at me and then looked back up continuing to walk swinging our combined hands like back and forth.

"Also if you make friends with the Uchia heir it will really make your father proud. So try your best!"

I looked down at the ground at the mention of my father. "Y-yosh." I stuttered out. She smiled once more at me and patted my head.

"We are here."

**Xxx**

**Itachi's Pov**

I sat there watching as Sasuke argued with mother. "Sasuke for the last time you are going on that play date! That's final!" Mother said glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed,he hated making mother angry almost as much as he craved fathers attention.

"Fine. But if she so much as blushes or touches me I am leaving the room because I might hurt her." He said as he crossed his arms and came to sit next to me.

I sighed 'Silly little brother.' I thought as my eyes fluttered to the front door. I heard steps approaching,feminine if I was correct.

I looked to my mother and said "The door." Just in time as someone knocked on the door. She smiled at me and walked from the kitchen to the door. I could hear father coming also.

"I got it Mikoto." Fugaku the head of the Uchia clan and my father announced. He walked to the door and opened it. Surprising us all as he smiled and greeted the Hyuuga mistress eagerly and warmly "Hyuuga-Sama it's nice to see you again."

'Again?' I thought. I looked at my mother and I could see she had the same question in her mind by her confused and surprised facial expression. "Yes it has been...awhile Uchia-Sama." She brought her small,frail hand up to her face and started to giggle. That giggle then turned into a full blown laugh. We all looked surprised at her as she kept laughing when she winded down she said. "Oh sorry. Do you also want me to say what every clan head says when they meet each other?Oh and please call me Hanata-San! Hahaha!What the hell!We're not strangers Fugaku! I ought to slap some since into you for even calling me that!" 'Is she really a Hyuuga?' Was a thought running through everyone's mind.

Everyone's mouth dropped open including mine,but only by a little. We all waited to see when father would kill such a person who would dare speak to him in such a manner. Again even more surprising father only smiled once more even brighter and even...chuckled. 'He...chuckled. My father,the head of the Uchia clan,one of the most feared ninja in the village...chuckled? He never so much as cracked a smile with teeth,not even to mother.' I was baffled. I looked to Sasuke to see he was not hiding his amazement and surprise,Mother looked pale and ready to faint at any moment. I looked back at the strange scene in front of me.

"Haha! The same as the last time I saw you Hanata. But your beauty has only grown since that time." I gave a closer look at the Hyuuga mistress. She wore a light purple,plain,silky kimono,her long,dark purple eggplant tresses that fell to the back of her knees in a silky,shiny curtain sparkled in the light,her pale creme colored skin looked smooth and healthy,her perfectly heart shaped face with no scars looked frail and innocent,but her eyes and smile were the most beautiful thing on her in my opinion. Her purple eyes showed the love,pain,lost,killing,and suffering she has went threw in life. Her smile shows that she has not let that stop her from going after happiness.

'She is strong.' I thought as I watched her laugh again and say "The years have also been kind on you Fugaku. You have gotten so much handsomer from the last time we have seen another!" I think my eyes were failing me since I saw a red tint appear on my fathers cheeks. Before I could inspect anymore it was gone.

'They are...flirting.' I thought as I looked to my red faced mother and back to my father to see him hug Hanata.

When he let her go he said "Why don't the two of you come in."

"Two?" Sasuke and my mother asked forgetting about the play date. "Yes. That is the reason me and my adorable Hina came over." Hanata stated looking at each of us. Hanata looked at my mother lastly and bowed saying "It's nice to finally meet the wife of the scary Fugaku. I am Hyuuga Hanata,wife of Hyuuga Hiashi."

My mother's mouth gaped like a fish at Hanata's grace. She stumbled into a bow and said "It's also nice to meet you Hyuuga-San my name is Uchia Mikoto." They got out of their bow and stood straight. "May I ask how you know my husband?" My mother asked.

Hanata chuckled and said "That will all be explained later but I think we came here for the children."

Father took a step up and said "Ah yes tat is what this meeting is for. Little Hinata can you come out and say hello to your godfather?"

I watched as a small head popped out from behind Hanata and walk around her to stand in front of father. "Hello Uchia-Sama."She said with a bow.

Father chuckled and said "You don't have to be proper here Hinata. It's okay to let your walls down here."

The girl of the name of Hinata,hair color like her mother but cut in a boyish style looked up from her bow and smiled brightly. She ran to my fathers open arms and hugged him saying happily. "Hi Fugaku-Ojisan! I missed you so much. You haven't come to see me in so long!" Father again surprisingly hugged her back and smiled.

"I'm sorry little Hina. I will try to come and see you more often. Will you ever forgive me?" He asked as he backed away a little from the hug to see her face. She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Of course I do! I could never stay mad at my beloved Ojisan!" Father chuckled once more as he gave her one last squeeze and stood up straight holding her tiny hand.

"Itatchi,Sasuke. This is Hyuuga Hinata. The heir of the Hyuuga clan. Make her feel welcome and take her to your playroom Sasuke. Don't disappoint me." Our father walked off with mother and Hanata in tow."Yes father." Me and Sasuke stood from our sitting positions and walked to go to the playroom.

I looked back when I noticed Hinata wasn't following,just standing there staring at me with a blush. I took this time to a analyze her. She was small for her age,her skinny body in a plain sky blue kimono,flushed,chubby cheeks,small pink lips,and her eyes were gray with a tint of violet,unlike her mother she had no pupils. 'No pupils. Huh.'

She was...pretty. Not beautiful like her mother but better looking than any girls her age. She looked very shy,innocent. 'Weak.' Is what came to my mind immediately. She was the kind of person which aired off she was weak and couldn't defend herself. The kind of person who does not stand up for herself. I smirked to myself inwardly. 'I haven't even spoken to her and I already have figured out her character.'

"W-wow your even m-more handsome than Fugaku-Ojisan!" She spoke up her cheeks turning even more red.

I smiled a fake smile as I replied. "My name is Uchia Itatchi. Nice to meet you." Her blush immediately disappeared.

"If your going to smile truly mean it. Don't smile if you don't. It makes you look ugly and fake." Today seemed like it would be non stop surprises. My eyes opened and widened as I looked at her. She didn't even bat an eyelash when I glared at her.

I turned on my feet as I continued walking. "Seems my first impression of you was all wrong. You have a wide range of vocabulary like Sasuke,that's impressive for your age being **3.** Also By the looks of it,it seems I am going to hate you."

I could hear her mumble she followed me silently to Sasuke's playroom. "Looks that way."

**Xxx**

_**3 years later**_

"Sasuke! If you don't hurry up Itatchi an I are going to leave you. We are only going to go see Hanata-chan and Hina-chan! I am sure they will like what ever you buy them!" Father shouted at Sasuke,my **6 **year old brother.

"I am coming father!" Sasuke shouted as he came running after father and I with a bag held in his hands.

I smirked as I flicked Sasuke in the head. "You do know that you don't have to buy Hinata a gift every time we go to see her right?"

Sasuke blushed and turned his head away from me grumbling angrily "So I can get her a gift when ever I want and feel like it!" I smiled at him and shook my head turning it forward. I could see the Hyuuga household coming up.

"I understand that you really like Hinata-Chan Sasuke but we see her everyday. Every single day of every single week of every single month of every single year. You two have known her for about three years now right?"Father asked and Sasuke nodded at father.

Father continued to explain "Well let's do the math. There are 365 days in the year and since we haven't know her for 4 years yet we have not encountered a leap year with her which would then turn it to 366 days in a year so I am not including that. If I multiply that by how many gifts you always get her which is two per day I would come up to the amount of...730 gifts a year. With leap year coming up next year you would have then bought her...732 gifts. In the past three years Sasuke you have bought her 2,190 gifts."

I couldn't help but to smirk and chuckle at Sasuke's paled face. He looked like he had saw a ghost. I spoke up "I have been trying to tell you for years Sasuke. It is very simple math and even Hinata figured this out by the first 2 years." Sasuke's face immediately turned red when he heard that. Just when he was about to retort father cut him off.

"We are here." Father smiled when he saw Hanata run out the door.

She was wearing a simple plain white silky kimono with a humming bird on her right breast and a golden obi. I looked at fathers usually unemotional face brighten up with happiness as he greeted Hanata with a hug. "It's nice to see you again...Hanata." Father whispered into her ear so only she could hear but my highly trained ears caught it.

Hanata giggled and whispered back "Yes seeing you yesterday was just not...enough for me." She pecked him on the cheek and then let him go to greet me and Sasuke.

"How are my fine young men doing! I swear you two keep on getting handsomer and taller each and every time I see you!"She said brightly.

Sasuke mumbled under his breath "Which unfortunately is every single day." I pinched his arm slightly but I smirked also. 'He is right she see's us everyday and seeing her once is enough for me.'

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and then Sasuke also whispering in Sasuke's ear. "I heard that." Sasuke's cheeks turned scarlet and father and Hanata laughed. Hanata motioned for the three of us to follow her. "Come on Hinata and Neji should be in the living room."

We followed behind her until we got to the living room where we saw Neji and Hinata sitting on a nice creme colored couch holding hands and talking vividly.

I felt something inside of me lurch. 'What was that?' The feeling didn't go away as I continued to watch Hinata and Neji laugh and talk together. I shrugged the feeling away when Hinata looked away from Neji and noticed me,Sasuke,and father.

Her face immediately brightened up and a blush dusted on her cheeks. She got up and ran surprisingly straight into me.

**Hinata's Pov**

I stood on my tiptoes and wrapped my arms around Itachi's neck. I said in my soft voice shakily my face flushed red "H-hi It-Itachi-San." He hesitated but then loosely wrapped his arms around my small waist. I leaned back from the loose hug to look into eyes,look at his face. His face was as usual,unemotional but I saw something...some foreign emotion sparkle in Itachi's eyes before it could be determined my focus was lost with the flash of a camera.

Itatchi and I both let go of each other and looked into two smiling and two angry faces. "That was so cute! I told you Fugaku,you so owe me my yen!" I lifted up one eyebrow as I stuttered with a blush as I also went to hug Sasuke,which Okaa-San also snapped a picture of."Okaa-san w-w-what do you mean Fugaku-Tousan owes y-you yen?"

Mother laughed greedily once more before she answered. "Well my little Hina-Chan that is a good question! You see...me and Fugaku-Kun here made a bet when you three first met. My bet was that you and Itachi-kun would...MARRY each other!"

There was silence. Then everyone excluding Fugaku and Okaa-san screamed "WHAT!" Mama giggled like a mad man as Fugaku shook his head and continued "Yes she bet you and Itachi would marry and I bet that you and Sasuke would marry."

Me,Sasuke and Itatchi all looked at each other and then back to the adults and asked "How much?"

Okaa-san immediately stopped laughing. "W-well...fine okay we bet about...650,000 yen." She stuttered smiling.

"OKAA-SAN!"I screamed as Itatchi and Sasuke glared at Fugaku-Tousan in disappointment.

She held up her hands and said "I'm sorry!I'm sorry! I guess I got my bad betting habits from my Sensei! Please forgive me Hina-chan."She pleaded with her big innocent eyes.

I sighed but then nodded at her. 'She is just so...ridiculous at times.' "Aa,I am not angry because who's to say I'll marry one of these two dorks."

I smiled as on Que Itachi flicked me in the forehead and Sasuke slapped me on the back of my head.

They both stated with arms crossed and eyes closed annoyed "I am not a dork."

I giggled as I said grabbing my partner in crime,Neji's arm. "Ne,Neji-Kun?"

He looked at me curiously and said "Yes?"

"Maybe they are right I got it all wrong."

Neji looked at me confused. "Got what wrong?"

"They were right they are not dorks."

Neji then smirked as he caught on."You're right Hinata-Sama."

"Of course I am Neji-Niisan. Someone as smart as me me always knows when to own up to a mistake."

"And what mistake was that Hinata-Sama?" Neji asked already full well knowing what I was going to say.

"Well Neji-Niisan I called them both dorks when all of us know that Sasuke is the baka and Itachi the dork!" I shouted.

"Now I see!Your most definitely right Hinata-Sama!" Me and Neji laughed our butts off. 'I feel a dark aura behind us.' I thought as both me and Neji stopped laughing and turned around very slowly.

What we found was Itachi and Sasuke glaring at us both. Itachi spoke "You get Neji I got Hinata." Sasuke nodded as they high-five each other.

"Run!Save yourself Neji-Niisan!" Without a question or hesitation Neji took off running Sasuke right on his tail.

I fell on the floor as I backed away from Itachi. "N-now Ita-Kun c-calm down w-we were j-just j-joking." I had backed myself into a corner with no escape. I looked around for some help and saw Fugaku-Tousan and Okaa-san in the kitchen,but they were to far away and wouldn't be able to hear me.

'T-this is the end.' I thought as I closed my eyes and waited for my end.

When nothing came after awhile I squinted open one eye and saw Itachi just standing over me staring at me.

I sat up straight in my corner and looked at him concerned. He looked troubled. "Itatchi...?" He looked straight into my eyes with so much intensity it scared me. Tears came to the edges of my eyes and I tried to get even more into my corner. "P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me." I stuttered.

He got so close to my face I could feel his breath on my closed eyelids. "Look at me." He commanded. I slowly opened my eyes to stare into his deep black emotionless depths. I could see his brows still knitted together in frustration and confusion.

"Did...did you mean it?" I looked at him confused and still scared. "D-did...I m-mean what?" His eyes looked away from me for a second then back at me showing me an emotion I could not name,that I was unfamiliar with. It scared me even more.

"Did you...mean it when you said...you wouldn't dare...marry...me?"

My eyes opened in shock when I heard him ask that. I didn't answer for a second. "No." His eyes widened a fraction from my answer. "No. I didn't mean it." His shock disappeared and his eyes turned back to normal once more. But there was still this emotion in his eyes that was scaring me and I couldn't put a name on it.

The tears at the edges of my eyes reappeared as he brought his face even closer to mine. My breaths turned ragged when I could feel his hot,minty breath on my lips. A tear fell out of my left eye and he stopped advancing.

'Wait. Why am I crying?' I asked myself. 'Why am I so afraid?' Itatchi was moving to back away from me. 'What if he did...kiss me? I would be...thrilled. So why am I crying?' I thought as I pushed my self off the wall a little. His eyes widened as I brought my face closer to his. We both hesitated but then he brushed his warm,soft lips against mine.

I felt a jolt of electricity go from my heart to my head out through my finger tips and toes. It was like I could hear angels singing as I kissed him back. When he broke the kiss I could now name the emotion in his eyes.

'What if he...loved me?' I thought as my face flushed and I smiled at him and e since the first time I have ever met him he gave me a small genuine smile.

**Xxx**

**Authors note 1-29-12: Hope you liked it I wanted to try something like this for awhile now and get this Idea down and on paper!Here it is 8 pages long! Hope I can keep the consistency.**


End file.
